Callisto Is Back
by Ninja Master
Summary: Ron frees Callisto from Tartarus after stealing a mystical box from a museum.  And he goes back in time and meets Xena and Gabrielle.
1. Episode  1 Thief and the Mystial box

Episode 1 Thief and the Mystical box

Now in Tartarus after Xena killed me with Hind's blood Dagger and Strife is here as well I hate irony. Well isn't the bitch that set me here how ironic. Go away! Sorry no can do. Ron has just broken in and punched the guards sending in the air hitting

a wall and knocked out. Made my to the display room. I saw it. It was a box with Greek designs of the gods. Sign says Mystical box. Done reading the sign. Stared to pick the lock. I removed the glass case. Just then Felix rolled up to Kim. Hey Kim

have you seen Ron? No I haven't. We were going to hang out after school but he said something came up. Ron has been doing that a lot. Wade showed up on screen. What's the stitch Wade? Kim there been another back in a museum somewhere

in Middleton. What? Again Wade this is a 3rd time this week. Each time the thief gets away before I even can stop him. How am I going to get out of Tartarus now? Best make the most of it. Damn he does have a point. Glass case is on the floor.

How I got this kind of strength from my old man not from mom that's for sure. All I knew about it. She never told me who he was. There were no photos of him. Bastards called me loser though middle school to high school. Become a thief at 14 been

doing it ever since. Never been got caught once at all. Back at school Kim left and drove to the museum. Have the box in my hands. Sign also says made by the gods themselves. No way I'm selling this. Stop right there. You put it back and no one gets hurt. Shit its KP!

He is in front of me. Not getting away this time. Turn around to face Kim. Ron you're the thief? Think I was Lupin the 3rd? Not funny Ron. Why are you doing this? Because I like to and good at it. So I can see that. Mystical box opens up a vortex. Now

my way out of here. Ron don't go in there. I know Kim won't follow me. Why Kim afraid where it will take you to? Iwalk in as the vortex closed behind me. It was the last time I saw Ron. Vortex opens up and I came out then it was gone. Look at the

mystical box started to glow soon blue lights came out from it. I close my eye too bright to see. Callisto left Tartarus back to the living world. Where she died, saw what was happing. There is a blond haired man had a box in his hands. Blue lights hit

my body and glowed. Callisto is now back in her body but can't move at 1st. Finally over, I open my eyes. The box varnished. Not in the museum with Kim any more. I look around there were stone walls, torches and a pit. Pick up a dagger. Blood on

the blade. Sighed then toss it in the pit, as it melted. A dead body on the floor. Damn shame she's dead and she is beautiful to. Looking for a way out, I find the opening. Not a cloud in the sky. Good thing it's still day time. Be to hard see at night.

Callisto Started to get up. No longer in Tartarus. I'm back Xena! As laughed. Found an alley that brings me back. Gone in a flash of fire. Kim called Wade. What's up Kim up? Its Ron he is gone! What gone how! Ron went inside a vortex. My best friend

is a thief and is somewhere god only knows where. I envy Ron said Felix to himself. Why did Callisto get to leave bloody Tartarus? And not me so unfair. I pulled out my knife then sharpen it. Look up at sky bored. Ron walks into the woods. There

was a river nearby. Got some fish from the river. Started a fire cooking the fish. Next now was time to eat. A hooded figure watches him. Son of Zeus may not be Hercules but let's see how he does. Soon a fish monster comes out from the water.

Attacks me, cuts its hand with my dagger. Roared in pain. Kick it 30 feet off the ground. Flied into a tree. Threw the dagger at the monster's neck and died pined there. Not bad at all said the hooded figure. He disappears without being seen. What

hell was thing? Pick a bad place to camp. Removed my dagger then put it in my pocket. Callisto also saw Ron kill the fish monster. With a grin on my face. I left in a flash of fire. The moon rises just when the sun sets. Move deep into the woods.

Found a good spot to lie down. As to think that a box made by the gods send me her. No way in hell I would let Kim catch me. Wonder what other powers the mystical box had now that it's gone. I might not be able to go back home but who cares.

Close my eyes as I fell asleep. Hear voices behind some bushes. I'm going to go to sleep good night Xena. Good night Gabrielle. We should get some rest before heading to town. Town near here? Next day leaving the woods. Bandits came my way.

What do we have here? I don't know you tell me. Hey smart ass I'm going to kick your ass. Hit him the face. The bandit fell down with on his face. Knock the sword out from one of them then grab his arm. Toss the other bandit in the air landing in

front of Xena and Gabrielle. It's Xena! Said one of the bandits as they drop their weapons. I chuckled seeing them ran away. Well That's a 1st I said to myself. Then Saw two women from the night before. Their getting away. They are not making any

more trouble said Xena. Hi I'm Gabrielle and this Xena. I'm Ron nice to meet you both. Callisto sees Ron travel with them. I'll train him to be a great warrior and he'll help me make Xena pay. Planning to my brother kill Xena? He's your brother? Yes.

Back to the museum. Wade can you find where the vortex send Ron? No can do Kim. Why not? I not know we have to wait if Ron returns if at all. Meaning he may never be back! I'm sorry Kim. And for the mystical box has the power to open a vortex

and bring back the dead like they didn't die in the 1st place. Only be used once. Wade any info on what Ron stole in the past? No Kim couldn't find anything not even videos like someone is covering for Ron or he's really that good. Why are you here

Ares? To meet Ron. Looks like I just missed him. Then he was gone. I smiled. Very soon Ron will join me. Disappear in a flash of fire. Bye Wade I'll see if Mrs. Stoppable knows anything. See you later Kim.

She drove to the Stoppable's house. Her pulled up to the drive way. Knock on the door. Come on in Kim. Mrs. Stoppable let Kim into the house. Its about Ron. He's gone. I told Ron's mother what happened. I knew this day would come after all Ron is

a son of Zeus. Your joking right? No I guess not Kim said to herself. Dose Ron know who his father is? I never told him. It would be hard to believe for most people. Ya I could belive that. How long has Ron been a thief? Since he was younger. We

lived in Go City for awhile before moving back to Middleton. Ron, Xena and Gabrielle set up camp. Xena is listening to them talk about their adventures. While sharpening her sword. You fought someone who shoots green fire? Ya but mostly Kim did.

Me and Xena have also fought a god that shoots fire. Her name was Callisto. What happened to Callisto? I killed her with the Hind's Blood Dagger. Xena do think you can teach me how to fight with a sword? Maybe later. Ron you did a sword first.

Later at the Stoppable's house. She made them dinner. Its not every day I have guests over. Since Roy Ron's step father went away on a trip for work. Did Ron have any partners? Yes he did. A very pretty woman. Named Shego. Ron only works

with her but for the most part he goes solo. Shego also trained him how to be a thief. How do you think Ron got his nice mansion? Ron is a thief the while time and son to a god I never Knew. Did Shego and Ron ever dated? I can't say you have to

her yourself. He did bring Shego over a few times at our old home in Go City. Callisto sits in a chair at her hideout. I will have my revenge! The hooded figure watches Ron, Xena and Gabrielle in a magic well. His eyes glowed red. End of the gods is

near. Kim left and headed home. She called Wade. Did you find where Ron went? Sorry Kim no I didn't.


	2. Episode 2 Meeting Gods

Episode 2 Meeting Gods

In the forest, Ron is looking for food for dinner. A flash of blue appears behind him. Hello Ron. I turned around and meet Ares God of War face to face. How do you know

my name? I'm a god after all. Not very day I meet a brother of mine from the future. So that means Zeus is my father. Gabrielle can you tell Ron the fire is almost

ready? Sure. She got up from the log. Went deep into the forest looking for Ron. Gabrielle came half way of the center and saw Ares talking to him. Ares what's he doing

here? I have to tell Xena. Heading to camp. Ares makes Ron an offer. I want you to join me. Why would I do that? You can become a great warrior. I'll think about it. This

is not the only time I met a god. Discord shot lighting at a tree which got on fire. She was not too happy about her head getting cut off. Xena you will pay for this! Discord

left in a flash of red. Kim tries to stop Ron from going. It's a trap Ron. Monkey Fist has the Lotus Blade I have to go. Wade get a ride to Yamanouchi. A jet will be there

about an hour or so. Thanks Wade. Be careful. Don't worry Kim. When I got to Yamanouchi. Monkey Fist already killed Master Sensei. He pulled the sword out from

Master Sensei's body. Your too late Stoppable I have the Lotus Blade! Its mine now! Ron saw Yori covered in blood dead. I'm going to kill you Monkey Fist! Cherry

blossoms blow away by the wind. There were more dead bodies on the ground. Also covered in blood. Ninja monkeys most have already left. Once I find the ambrosia

cave. No one stop me! Lotus Blade glowed in Monkey Fist's hand turning into a bow. He fired two arrows at Ron. I got both arrows with my hands. Another arrow hit my

stomach. Ron fell to the ground dropping the arrows out of his hands. So long Stoppable. Monkey Fist leaves Ron to die there. Yori gets up and walks up to Ron. She

morphs into Discord. Discord which happens to be Yori the while time. There never was a Yori. I can see way Ares wants to make him a warrior. Since Xena would never

join. Back to the Present. At the camp set Xena is down setting the fire. I wonder what's taking Gabrielle and Ron so long? Gabrielle came into view behind the trees.

Xena! What is it? Ares he's here. And he is talking to Ron. Back to the Past at Yamanouchi. Discord heals Ron's wound. Both the arrow and wound glow then vanish. I

opened my eyes. I saw Discord Goddess of Retribution. Why would a god save my life? He picks himself up from the ground. You want revenge don't you? Ya I do. She

hands me a map. There are two caves on the map. One is the cave where the Lightning Blade is. The other the ambrosia cave. The Lightning Blade is more powerful than

the Lotus Blade and can even kill a hydra with one cut. After Discord tells me this. She disappears in a flash of red. Kim and Wade would never this that's for sure. I also

don't plan on telling them about the tracking chip being removed. Thanks to Drakken. I flew to Greece to find both the Lightning Blade and Monkey Fist. While on the

plane. Read the map which happens to be in Greek. It's a good thing I knew how to read both ancient and modern Greek. Some hours later, Ron found the 1st cave. He

went inside. The cave was very dark and looked ancient. I heard torches starting to turn burn. The cave glowed from the torch lights. That's weird. I hope I'm not walking

into a trap. The cave at one time belonged to Hephaestus. Discord said that the Lightning Blade was forged in this very same cave. I guess the sword has never been used

before. So far still no traps. After meeting Discord. Never would have thought that gods from Greek mythology are real. Finally found the Lightning Blade. It was lying on

a block of stone. Saw something move in the ground. A giant three headed snake came out of the ground. Great just my luck. Hissss! Hissed all three heads of the snake.

It looks down at me with its eyes. Like I'm something good to eat. Ron dodged the 2nd head as it came at him. He pulled out his dagger and stabs it in its eye. The

snake's 2nd head moved up from the ground after trying to attack Ron. The dagger is still in the eye. The snake hissed out a loud hissing sound with their tongues. Callisto

travels back in time. She sees the 3rd snake's head's tongue came out from its opened mouth. The long tongue wraps around my legs. I was lifted off the ground. Ron

looked down and saw the ground which was about eighty feet or so below him. If the snake drop me from this high. I would be in the Underworld. Visiting Hades. Ron

threw his grappling hook at the rock wall. It stayed hooked on the rocks. I pulled myself free from its tongue. My legs got free as the tongue unwrap itself. Callisto has a

smile showing her teeth. He's very good. Too bad Ron wasn't around in my era. Before I become a god. We would have been unstoppable and together. Or maybe fall in

love and not be evil. I'll train him to be a better warrior than Xena. Callisto laughs.


End file.
